Broken
by Hotaru987
Summary: This is a 3-shot between my Oc, Hisoka and Illumi. There isn't anything romantic about it, and all three stories will be lemons. I hope you enjoy this little story of our favorite controlling psychopaths.


**This will be a 3-shot story between my Oc, Hisoka and then Illumi. There isn't anything romantic about the story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I spent a lot of time setting up the two characters, and not enough of the fun times at the end lol.**

 **Regardless, I hope you like the mini story I've got here.**

 **I tried my best at catching all of my grammar and spelling errors. If not, I hope you can over look them *puppy dog eyes***

* * *

 **Oc x Hisoka**

Broken

That was the only word that could describe me. It had to have been. How else would you explain someone like me? I killed my parents because someone promised me a doll. The stench of death, and blood lust is like a soothing lullaby to me. Last but not least, I was smitten with a certain redheaded Hunter. I don't know if I loved him, but I did _lust_ for him. I was obsessed with him, and his power. I was in love with his whole demeanor, his madness, his _darkness_. I was afraid of him, the madness in his eyes that shone particularly bright when faced with a challenge. What was best was his sadism. That was when he made me fear for my life.

That was when I wanted him the most.

I'm sure he knew it. He's taken advantage of me many times. Well, that would imply that I was opposed to it. That wasn't true, I was happiest when he used me in the way he pleased.

He was mine, and I was his. For people like us, this was the closest we could have to what people call affection.

Yes...I was broken.

* * *

When we first met I was only 10 years old. At the time I had a very bleak outlook on life, which showed in my dull expression. My hair was long and dark blue, which accompanied my clouded blue eyes.

My parents were rich tycoons involved in the dangerous pastime of black market dealings. They had named me Saeki, but never actually used my name. Instead they preferred to call me 'trash', 'a waste of space' or any other thing they could come up with. Practically every other day they were targeted by someone. They were guarded 24/7 by 5 Nen users. Thanks to these people my parent's were spared from death.

What about me? Well, as one of the 5 Nen users that protected them, I didn't need any guards.

There was a time when I wondered if my parents loved me. I was left in the care of butlers and maids up until I was 4 when I exhibited Nen abilities. It was then my parents must have felt I would finally have some use. Would I have been just another victim in their human trafficking had I not shown any potential?

I suppose it didn't matter. 3 years of grueling training later, courtesy of the Zoldyck family, I was formally introduced to my parent's business. Something like this should have frightened me, should have made me give some sort of reaction, but I didn't care. This was how life was. It was simple. You were either the prey or the predator. You either lived or died.

On this particular day I was we were in a town for a meeting, under the guise of a profitable business proposition for their shipping companies. I had never been to this town before, and I wanted to explore.

The other Nen users that guarded my parents were quite nice. Unlike my parents they paid me more attention, and seemed more sympathetic to my situation. Some more than others.

Not that I asked for it. Though they assured me that one less guard out be fine for a few hours.

So here I was, walking around town alone. My simple Victorian style dress stood out when compared to the current town fashion. As I looked around I began thinking what would have happened if my life was like that. What if it was happy? What if I could play with others, and laugh without a care in the world? What if my parents loved me?

...Useless thoughts...

It was then I came across a toy shop. In the large display window they had their newest items in proud view. I moved closer and pressed both hands against the glass as my eyes were drawn to a small brown teddy bear. Its fur look really soft, and its black eyes glistened as if just polished. Around its neck was a red and black checkered bow, and a similar patterned top hat on its head.

"It's cute isn't it."

I looked up and through the reflection on the glass, my eyes met with yellow. It was a boy, maybe around 15 or 16, dressed in clothes fit for a jester. Perhaps there was a circus in town. He wore heavy make up which made him look exceedingly pale. Beneath his right eye was a red star, and under his left was a blue tear drop.

Though he smiled there was no warmth in it. It was thin, and his eyes narrowed as he examined me. I felt as though he were trying to determine how much fun I'd be.

Soon I looked back at the doll, and gave him a small nod. "Yes."

"Maybe your parents will buy it for you."

Again my eyes wondered over to his reflection. Was he laughing at me? His voice was smooth, and was laced with false concern. He spoke as if he knew a joke I didn't. Oddly enough, however, his presence didn't disturb me.

"No."

I did want it. "...But-"

 _'Their meeting is finished. You should hurry back.'_ I heard the voice of another guard in my head. It was one of his Nen abilities.

Without so much as a word to the boy I walked off, and was soon back with my parents. From their good mood it was apparent their meeting had gone well. We would be setting off for our long 7 hour trip back home tonight.

There were three black cars waiting for us. My parents, myself and one other guard boarded the first car. The other three guards rode in the last car. The middle car was just a decoy, since if attacked most people targeted the safest position.

2 hours into our drive that's just what happened. We were attacked and before long we had to abandon our vehicles. Luckily we were driving by a forest so we could hopefully lose out assailant. I couldn't ascertain who it was after us. How many people were there? How were they so strong? As of now the only survivors were myself and my parents. The others stayed behind to buy us time, and judging from the screams they would not be rejoining us.

"Those useless bastards!" My mother yelled. She wore an expensive dress and drowned herself with expensive and gaudy jewelry. "After all that money we gave them they go and die." Her voice was shrill and was laced with disgust.

I continued to lead them through the forest.

"You better figure something out." My father warned. Like my mother, he wore really expensive clothes and a ring with a large blue stone proudly displayed. He also owned a cane, that hand an even larger red ruby at the top. "Be useful for something."

"Hn, at the very least you can die for us to escape."

I closed my eyes in annoyance as they continued to talk. Did they not realize the situation we were in? Those people who died guarding them were powerful Nen users, most of them stronger than me. If the person who killed them were to locate us, I may not be able to win, especially not while protecting two people. Our slow pace coupled with their loud and obnoxious talking only gave us a disadvantage. Suddenly I stopped, causing my father to run into me. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and kicked me forward causing me to fall on my knees.

They demanded to know why we stopped walking but I ignored them. This did not please them and my mother began to poke me roughly in the shoulder to get answers.

"Useless, trash!" My mother raised her hand to slap me, but before she could I shoved her out of the way. Where she previously stood were four playing cards lodged into the ground.

From the shadows someone chuckled and a figure emerged from the trees. It was that boy from the town. Across his face was a satisfied smirk, "I'm impressed you could sense my presence."

"It's hard not to with your blood lust so obvious."

Hearing this his smirk widened and I felt a shiver run down my spine. But it wasn't fear, it was excitement.

"You're the one who killed our guards?! You're just some brat!" My father exclaimed, before reaching into his pockets, "Alright, tell me how much do you want? Then this can all be settled." He waited expectantly with a hand full of bills in his hands. He had to have been holding 3 billion, easily.

I looked into this boy's eyes and knew bribing him wouldn't work. Whatever reason he took this job, it wasn't for the money. It was simply for the thrill of killing, and from his earlier battles his appetite was far from satiated. When the boy laughed mockingly at my father he turned red with anger, and ordered me to kill him. It was easier said then done. The longer we stood here the more I could feel his desire for blood overwhelm me.

"What are you waiting for?!" My mother growled and shoved me forward, while they took steps back.

"Right." I began raising my Nen, and it pooled at my feet and began expanding in the pattern of a spider's web until both the boy and myself were in the circle.

He watched amused, "And what little trick is this?"

"I call it my 'Charlotte's Web'. A cage that traps all those within. You cannot escape unless I allow you to."

With a flourish of his wrist a card was held between his fingers, and his eyes darkened, "Or a kill you."

I nodded, "Which ever comes first."

He laughed apparently amused by my answer, but those were the end of the pleasantries. The boy attacked me, his speed and power far beyond my own. If we hadn't been within my Web I would have died many times over. As we were surrounded by my webs, I could use them for surprise attacks, or to hinder his movements. However, this only made him attack me more fervently. The longer we fought the more I could sense his desire to kill me grow.

I winced in pain and grabbed my arm. Blood ran down my small arm, and pieces of my torn dress laid scattered about the battle field. The boy, though sporting a few cuts himself, was for the most part unharmed.

He sighed euphorically, and stared at me with such passion that it had me frozen. It was a look I had never seen before and made me feel very strange. With his hips jutted out, his eyes fluttered closed and he groaned delight. "It seems such a waste." He let out a shaky breath as if battling with a pleasure I was too young to understand. "Such a fi~ne specimen. It's too early to kill you, ah~, but what to do. I have to escape."

I continued to observe him, wondering if this boy was ok. Slowly he sauntered towards me, and reached out to caress my face. I should have been on guard. I shouldn't have let him get so close to me, but for some reason this boy intrigued me. His hand, once trying to kill me, now traced the sides of my blood stained face almost lovingly.

"Kill him!"

Ah, that's right. My parents were still here. I was supposed to be killing him to protect them. Remembering my purpose I tensed in preparation for an attack, but the boy stopped my with a single look. I couldn't place it. There was madness, pleasure, and blood lust all intertwined in his eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and that strange feeling came back but stronger. My chest tightened, and my stomach clench making me want to throw up. Was I getting sick?

"Let's make a deal."

"A...Deal?"

"Them, or the bear."

The bear? My eyes widened and began to shine as I realized what he meant. The bear from the town! I really wanted it! He would get it for me? This stranger? This boy who tried to kill me? No...He wanted to kill them. I just got in his way. He is...He is...So kind.

My answer was retracting my Charlotte's Web and freeing us both.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" My mother screamed, "Are you going to disobey us, you filthy brat!"

Suddenly they were both suspended in the air, their eyes wide and faces contorted in both anger and fear. However, they couldn't speak and instead clawed at their throats while making gurgling sounds. Their clothes began to rip and cuts began forming on the face as it

The boy chuckled, "Fascinating." He must be using Gyo, and thus was able to see the reason for their struggles. Surrounding my parents were my webs slowly compressing around them, intent on slicing them completely through.

"Ah, if you would be so kind as to leave their heads intact." He smiled down at me, "My client's request."

I nodded and soon the webs around their necks tightened and decapitated them. Their heads fell to the ground and soon their bodies followed. The boy walked over and picked up the heads with a pleased expression. I stood beside him and reached out to close their open eyes before placing a kiss on their foreheads.

"Goodnight Mommy. Daddy."

"Such a good girl." The boy patted my head. "Now come pet, lets get your reward."

A slow smile came to my face as I thought about the teddy bear I would soon have. The deal was just too good to pass up.

* * *

My devotion to him - Hisoka I learned his name was - was already clear only a few days after my parents unfortunate death. I did everything he asked of me, and every time he would pat me on the head. I admit, it was nice, but the best reward was watching the way he fought. How ruthless, yet playful he could be while he was battling. I could tell he was enjoying himself when his body would shudder and eyes clouded over. During those times I wanted to be the one on the receiving end of his cards.

When I turned 15 I realized that just watching him wasn't enough, and I became aware of my sexual desire.

We had finished an assassination job, and our client - a wealthy business tycoon - offered, in addition to our agreed upon reward, Hisoka company for the night.

"Even a man as great as yourself must desire a different kind of release."

I, who had my arms securely wrapped around Hisoka's waist, looked at him in confusion. "What does he mean?"

Hisoka considered the proposal, his eyes clouding over with pleasure - though not as potent as when he was fighting. He met my eyes and slowly a blood chilling smirk graced his face. "Sure."

With a clap of the Tycoon's hands a row of ladies appeared. There were 10 of them, all of different height, shapes and sizes. I wondered what purpose they all served, and protested when Hisoka removed my arms from him. My disappointment clearly showed, and my shoulders slumped.

Hisoka moved towards the women, examining each one as closely as I watched him. What was he doing? Why did he need these people when he had me? There was no one, and nothing Hisoka needed except for me. He was mine.

He finally stopped at a petite woman with long dark blue hair, and matching eyes. Hisoka guided her eyes to meet his, and her face lit up as she realized she was chosen.

I could feel my sanity dropping the longer I watched her. Who was she to look at _my_ Hisoka that way? My stomach twisted in jealousy as my unhealthy obsession with Hisoka began to cloud my thoughts. I didn't understand what she was needed for, or why Hisoka watched my reaction gleefully.

"Then it's settled!" The Tycoon explained, "I shall have her prepared and sent to your lodgings tonight! I hope to use your services again in the near future."

Once back at my side I buried myself in Hisoka's side. This is where he belongs. When we returned to the Inn Hisoka, much to my dismay, rented another room and told me to not bother him this night.

"But why?" I pleaded with my eyes for him to change his mind.

When he didn't answer I felt my anger want to explode. I wanted to tie him up with my webs. Then he couldn't leave, and no one could touch him except for me. I looked down dejectedly as he walked further down the hall. I continued to watch him until he was out of sight. With a heavy heart I entered the room alone, and curled up on the bed hoping that it still held some of Hisoka's scent. However, despite my best efforts I couldn't relax without Hisoka beside me. What was he doing that required his to get another room? I wanted to follow his orders, but I was too curious. Night had long since descended, and during this time most people would be asleep, but I needed to find Hisoka. Slowly I exited the room and followed the direction Hisoka went earlier. However, blindly searching would be a waste of time. So instead I used my nen abilities, and below me a purple spider web expanded out until it covered the entire floor I was on. Now I was able to sense the nen of anyone standing on my web, and soon I found Hisoka's familiar nen a few doors down.

My head tilted in confusion. There was another, unfamiliar energy, with him and they were close together. I ran over to the room and stopped in front of the door. Would he be mad if I just entered? From my ability I couldn't tell what they were doing, but they were very close to one another. I placed my ear against door and the moment I did I heard a high pitched moan that made me retract in surprise. I listened again and the moans were becoming more frequent.

"A-ah! Hisoka!"

He was with someone!? Who was calling his name? And why did they sound like that? I needed to know. I didn't care if Hisoka would be mad. He was the one who left me first. It wasn't my fault. I reached for the door and carefully turned the knob. It was unlocked, so I slowly opened the door just enough to peak inside. When I did my eyes widened and I froze. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but it made me angry, confused, and frustrated. Hisoka and the woman from earlier were both laying on the bed naked. Hisoka was between the woman's legs and his hips moved against her's in a quick pace. His face was twisted in pleasure and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. My hand clenched the fabric around my stomach as it tightened uncomfortably. It was almost painful, but I remembered feeling this before. Whenever I watched Hisoka fight I would feel something similar. He had a similar predatory gaze in his eyes, but something was different.

He leaned forward and took the woman's chest in his mouth. She threw her head back and a long moan was pulled from her throat. My eyes cut to the woman beneath Hisoka, and my eyes narrowed in displeasure. Who was she to receive _my_ Hisoka's attention? I wanted her dead. She was an unworthy, filthy whore who shouldn't be anywhere near him. At that moment Hisoka noticed me. Suddenly I forgot how to breathe as he smirked at me while still sucking on the woman's breast. Hisoka then shifted their position so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and the woman on his lap and facing the door. This new position exposed the woman quite indecently to my young eyes. However, her position wasn't what pulled my attention. No, she was just trash to be thrown away once used. Instead, as she bounced in torturous pleasure, it was the part of Hisoka that moved in and out of her. I've seen it many times before when we've bathed together while in the woods, though now I knew how it could be used.

My body felt hot as I watched and a hand moved to my groin. I rubbed my legs together while grimacing as a painful heat began to build down below. Does that mean that Hisoka could do that to me, too? If so then why didn't he? Why did he need to get someone else? I wanted to be useful to him, to be used by him. Anything, as long as he didn't pay attention to anyone but me. My knees buckled beneath me and collapsed to the floor all the while trying to steady my breathing. Through all this I never looked away because since noticing me, Hisoka continued to stare at me. It made me shudder and I felt a torturous throbbing below. It was painful, but sweet all the same. I continued to watch until they finish and the woman - now glowing with sweat and looking satisfied - slowly redressed herself. She wobbled a bit unsteadily on her legs but Hisoka offered her no help.

When she finally dressed she bowed to him and thanked him for the night. The woman opened the door and gasped upon seeing me on the floor.

"Oh, dear. Are you alrig-ugh!"

She never finished her sentence for the moment she leaned down I coated my hand with nen and sliced her throat clean open. As she fell to the floor gagging on her own blood my eyes narrowed in frustration, anger and jealousy. It was her fault for being chosen by Hisoka. It was her fault for enjoying herself so much. It was her fault that I was feeling like this. So the only solution was for her to die. Though it made me feel better, it didn't relieve the pain in my groin.

"Come here, pet."

My eyes sparkled at being beckoned over and I scrambled to oblige Hisoka. He stood in all his glory and I happily wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his stomach. I looked up at him in obvious pain and rubbed my legs together. "Hisoka, it hurts. Why did you leave me?"

He chuckled darkly as he pet my hair. "This is the way it has to be, pet."

I shook my head, "I don't like it. Why? Am I not good enough? Have I become useless?" I didn't want that. There was nothing scarier to me that not being useful to Hisoka anymore. My bottom lip trembled in fear that he would say I have. What would I do if I didn't have Hisoka with me?

"If you make such a face, even I won't be able to hold back." Hisoka's voice became raspier suddenly and his erection was pressing against my chest. He softly traced a nail down the side of my face and over my lips. "Sadly, pet, you are but 15. In three years, you'll become so much more useful to me. In ways you can't even imagine." He eyes darkened in anticipation and I couldn't help but smile in response.

So all I had to do was wait.

"No go back to your room, pet. I have to clean up this mess you've made."

"Ok, Hisoka. Good night." Though I didn't want to, I detached myself from Hisoka and ran back to my room, leaving him to dispose of the trash.

* * *

"Hisoka, welcome back."

I smiled as the silhouette of my obsession came into view. Three years have passed since that night, and during that time I have matured in more ways than one. I had grown since then, now nestling snugly beneath his chin when I clung to him. My chest and hips also filled out giving me a more womanly appearance. However, my mental maturity had more or less stayed the same.

Once Hisoka was in clear view I hopped off of the rock I had been sitting on. When I was in reach Hisoka reached out and patted my head. "I see you've cleaned up nicely, pet."

I looked back at the bodies of suit cladded men that lay dead on the ground and giggled happily, "It was fun but, I wish you would have taken me with you. It was boring fighting alone."

"Ah, what a terrible owner I have been to make you feel that way." His eyes narrowed as a wry smirk found his face. "I too found tonight rather boring, but-" A dark shadow crossed his face, but for me it was the most beautiful thing I had ever saw, "the night is young, and I have a special treat for my little pet."

"You do?" I tilted my head, eyes wide as I was unable to hide my excitement. Whenever Hisoka praised me, or gave me a gift I was the most happiest. He was always so good to me.

After reporting a mission complete, and collecting our pay, Hisoka led us to the outskirts of town. Where the buildings were only half standing, and all sorts of smells mixed to create a nauseating concoction. People littered the streets, some engaging in drug deals, others too weak too move, and some had already expired. Thuggish characters eyed the two us as we passed, more noticeably me, and I saw in their eyes the same lust I often watched Hisoka with. Sadly for them, there was only one man I entrusted my body to. I greedily watched his toned, lithe body as he maneuvered through the shadows the tall buildings provided. In a few days it'll be my 18th birthday, 3 years after his promise to claim what little purity I had left.

I learned a lot over the 3 years, and I couldn't wait for some practical application. No matter how much my body ached, I never touched or pleased myself. Even when he would tease me as we bathed in the hot springs together. I would watch him as he masturbated before me, not once taking my eyes off of him. I wanted to see how he liked it, so that when it was my turn I could please him thoroughly. Even then, not once did I touched myself. How could I? My body didn't belong to me anymore. My body, my nen, my mind, all of it. They were all his to use however he saw fit.

Finally we arrived to a small, rundown establishment hidden away within the recesses of the slums. When we entered there was an old man siting at a fallen apart reception area. He eyed us as we came closer, a thin snake like smile cracking his face. Despite being old, I sensed a great bit of nen flowing from him.

"To what do I owe the please of such fine company?"

Hisoka matched the man's smile with one of his own, eyes forming crescent moons in delight, "I've heard that you can help me with a little problem I'm facing."

There was something Hisoka needed help with? Before I could question, Hisoka pulled me in front of him and placed his hand delicately over my stomach. "I'd much rather avoid any unwanted accidents. How much?"

The old man observed me, much like one would do before buying a piece of meat. "600,000 jenny."

With an unneeded flourish, Hisoka flushed out a credit card, and slid it to the old man. He happily accepted the card, and after a while it was returned and we were led to a back room. Unlike the outer appearance, the back room was in immaculate condition. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I were in an upscale hospital room. I looked at Hisoka as I was being led to the operating table, and again when instructed to remove my shirt. It was then I came to a realization, and I cursed myself for not understanding sooner. Hisoka didn't want any accidents, so this must be a surgery to somehow prevent me from getting pregnant. I wasn't exactly sure what it entailed, but I trusted Hisoka completely. It always amazed me how thoroughly he attended to all of my problems, before they would become an issue. I didn't want to become a burden to him - though he would probably kill me before that happened - so I gratefully accepted his solution. Now laying in only my bra and pants, the doctor put a mask over my face and anesthesia began filling my nose. The last thing I remember was the old man activating his nen.

When I awoke it was in our hotel room. It was dark save for the moon light that shone through the many windows. Hisoka was nowhere to be seen, and the realization made me upset, only to be quickly replaced with pain. I wrapped an arm around my stomach, cringing as the dull ache began to transform into a stabbing pain. How long was I out for?

"Hisoka." I whined into the darkness.

"Yes?"

My head turned to the bathroom entrance, and I was treated to the sight of a freshly showered Hisoka. The only thing blocking his full glory from view was a single towel. Lust soon joined the myriad of emotions whirling through me. In only a few strides he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Does it hurt, pet?"

I nodded meekly, hoping for him to spoil and dote on me. I was pleased when it worked as he caressed my cheek. "He did fine work." His hand moved to my see-through night shirt and revealed my stomach, "Not a single scar." My body stiffened when he rested his palm against my bare stomach, and further so when his hand trailed upward to my chest, gently palming my right breast.

My stomach still burned from pain, but I didn't care. I looked at Hisoka, searching for the meaning of this. Not that I had reason to stop him seeing as I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. His other hand slid behind my head, gripping and entangling themselves into my hair. "Happy birthday." No sooner did the whisper pass from his lips, did he attack mine in a bruising kiss. I gasped in shock which Hisoka took as an invitation and shoved his tongue into my mouth. Anything I could have imagined didn't come close to the real thing. I was too inexperience, and despite my efforts I couldn't keep up. Of course, I knew Hisoka didn't mind this, in fact he enjoyed it. It would ensure he could mold me however he like, and I wouldn't have it any other way. His tongue swept all over my mouth, across my teeth and tangled around my own tongue.

Unlike Hisoka, I couldn't find any openings to breath and soon my chest began to ache. I gripped at his arm in discomfort but didn't dream of pushing him away. A strangled moan passed my lips as he roughly squeezed my breast and rolled the hardened bud between in fingers. Despite the pleasure, I found myself slowly relaxing as my body began shutting down due to the lack of air. I pried my eyes open, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hisoka's face before I fell unconscious and found him watching me. His eyes were sharp and alert, dancing with sadistic delight while he watched my own eyes darken as unconsciousness threatened to take me.

Finally, he pulled away, and like a depraved man, I inhaled as much air as I could unintentionally pushing my chest further into his hand.

"Not bad, pet." Hisoka praised and licked his lips. The action enticed another shiver from me, which did not go unnoticed from his wolfish gaze. He yanked the covers from the bed and moved so he hovered on top of me. He quickly did away with the rest of mine and his clothes. I hadn't noticed but he was already fully erect and positioned himself at my entrance.

"I've waited a long time for this, pet." He shuddered while rubbing the tip of his cock along my slit. "I thought about how I would prepare you. If I should take it slow and allow you to know pleasure." He pressed his thumb against my clit to rub in small quick circles, and a jolt of pleasure I never felt before rocketed through my spine. My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned out. I wanted to arch my back but each time I did my stomach protested in pain, which made the experience all the more pleasurable. "Or if I should just do as I please." At this he began pushing at my entrance, his tip fighting against the tightness of my hole. This time I was granted nothing but pain, and I reflexively tried to pull away.

He quickly grabbed my hips, "I'll let you choose, pet. What do you want? It's your special day after all." I could hear the laugh in his voice as he taunted me. Why did he ask? He already knew the answer. His pleasure was mine, and he would get none of that by treating me gently. No, he wanted to see me in pain. See me writhing uncomfortable beneath him, and unable to do anything. That's what I wanted too.

I licked my swollen lips and looked at him with the hooded eyes of a woman lost in desire. "I want...For you to do as you please."

Hisoka let out a shaky breath. He leaned down, resting both of his arms beside my head completely caging me in. "That's a good pet."

I knew it would be painful, but it was akin to being ripped in half. There wasn't anything gentle about the way he shoved himself into me, and seeing as I wasn't nearly wet enough, it was harder for him to push in, yet he continued until he was buried all the way. Without waiting, he began to move and groaned at the way I completely sucked him in. My entrance tightened around him in an attempt to squeeze him out, but Hisoka was relentless in his conquest and forcefully continued to plow his way in. I couldn't share his sentiment, since for me there was nothing but pain. My groin and stomach both were on fire. I could barely breath, and my vision began to wane.

"H-hiso..ka." I started crying, resorting to begging as we both knew we would. "I-it hurts."

Above me, Hisoka watched every bit of my discomfort in vainglory and this pushed him to moved faster.

"You're so fucking good, pet." He leaned down and bit hard into my sensitive nipple. "It's sucking me in, not wanting to let go." He licked around the bite as though to soothe me.

He licked his way back to my mouth, claiming it in a dominating kiss. He twisted my head to his liking making sure he had the perfect angle to reach every nook in my mouth. He coaxed my tongue into his mouth and the moment I did he bit down hard enough to draw blood. I didn't mean too but I drew back as the metallic taste of my own blood filled my mouth and tricked down the corners. The sight of my blood spurred Hisoka on further. His eyes dialed, as a growing need for blood began to fill his gaze

How could I be so blind. I should have realized his needs sooner. What a disgrace I had become in my older years. With renewed conviction I drew my bottom lip into my mouth until I drew more blood, watching with pride as Hisoka's eyes darkened and his shoulders trembled. I brought my hand to my mouth to smear my blood onto my fingers and offered it to him. To my delight he wrapped his mouth around my fingers and sucked harshly, but it wasn't nearly enough for him. Once again he claimed my mouth, my blood staining his lips and chin, turning him into a more breathtaking sight.

Through the pain - though emotionally I felt nothing but bliss - I felt something building in my gut, and with every slap of his hips it grew until finally my toes curled and I arched into his broad chest. I felt myself contracting around his cock, and Hisoka groaned from the sensation. "You love the pain, as much as I do, pet." He chuckled, and continued to thrust through my orgasm.

"It feels...S-so go-ood!" I moaned, the pleasure finally kicking in. "Hisok-ka more...I wa-" I was cut of by a sudden shriek that tore through me. Hisoka bit deeply into my neck, and I could feel something rolling down, only to be caught by his tongue. I threw my arms around him, clawing at his back as he continued to pound into me. He bit into the other side of my neck, drawing more blood and it only turned me on more. He began biting down my chest, and any place else he could reach.

I was climbing again, this time a lot quicker than the first time, when he suddenly pulled away, leaving me feeling empty. I whined at the sense of frustration at being denied my second release and wiggled my hips closer to his. With a vice like grip, he pulled me up, so I was on all fours while he was on his knees before me. My eyes instantly landed on in engorged length, wet with my juices and tinged with a gentle coating of blood.

"You were asleep for so long, you must be hungry." He pulled me closer, a dark smile tugging at his lips, "Eat up."

I didn't need to be told twice. It was my first time being so close and I was besides myself with joy. Finally, I could tend to Hisoka's every need. After watching for years, I knew exactly the spots he liked, and I planned to pay them special attention, so I drew my tongue around the base of his shaft, shivering from my first real taste of him. He was so hard, just the thought that it was once inside of me made my core twitch. The smell was something I couldn't describe, but it was heavy, and I drowned in a deeper intoxication. My tongue worked sloppily around his member, as I desperately tried to please him, but my frustration at not being good quickly showed. I knew his weak spots, but I couldn't stimulate them well enough. Above me, Hisoka chuckled.

"I'll guide you, pet."

"Hisoka." I smiled in adoration, once again feeling how kind he was.

"Lick from top to bottom, slowly-mmm-just like that. Dip your tongue into the tip." He continued to instruct me, and a brief moment of accomplishment would wash over me when he would pause in his sentence or breathing would change. Even so, I could see him getting bored and he made me open my mouth. I wasn't prepared for him to shove his entire length into my mouth, his head hitting the back of my throat, and I struggled to keep from gagging. My mouth clenched around him and tongue worked furiously against him, though it was with the goal of pushing him out. My body began to spasm as I struggled to both breathe and cough around his length. Hisoka pulled out just enough for me to catch my breath before moving at a bruising pace. His hands gripped either side of my head to keep me steady - not that I would dare move - as he sought his own pleasure. This pleased me down to the depths of my core, and through his pleasure I found my own.

"Hmmph-!" Jackpot!

When I moaned around him, Hisoka responded with a deep groan and I was rewarded with a faster pace. Encouraged by my new findings, I tried to stimulate him more. I could feel my juices leak from my vagina and stain the bed. It twitched desperately, crying out for Hisoka to abuse it till he was satisfied. Hisoka's thrust became jerky, substituting his speed for sheer force. In my mouth his member twitched and grew in size, filling what little space I had left in my mouth. With his final thrust he stayed there, his head thrown back and a euphoric sigh passing his lips. I wanted to see how he looked, to take in Hisoka's beauty, but his cum shot down my throat forcing me to swallow or choke. At the same time the knot building in my tummy unraveled, and shuddering pleasure hit me. Through my own orgasm I struggled to swallow, but it was too much, and I couldn't keep up. Noticing, Hisoka pulled out allowing me to cough up what I couldn't swallow, and without him supporting me I collapsed onto the bed. My lips were swollen, bruised and glistening from a mixture of spit and cum.

"Tut, tut." Hisoka reached down with two fingers, and scooped up the cum I couldn't finish, "It's rude to waste a meal."

I was too delirious, and out of breath to resist. So, when his fingers poked at my mouth I opened for him, greedily curling around his fingers to finish my meal. It was all I could do. My body wouldn't move anymore, and it ached in both pain and pleasure. My stomach hurt the most as I had yet to recover from my surgery, and in my fatigue all the pain came rushing back. Above all that, I felt disappointment. In the end Hisoka had to do all the work himself. I needed to practice so that I can eventually please him without his guidance.

"You're a lot wetter now, then before." Hisoka chuckled and pushed three fingers inside, "Look how easily they slip in. Did me fucking your mouth make you cum?" I could only moan in response. I tried to fix my eyes on him, but in this position, it was hard to do.

He moved behind me and raised my ass into the air, "Keep it here." It was easier said than done, especially since he kept thrusting his fingers inside of me. This position also stretched my stomach, heightening the pain and discomfort.

"Look at how much your twitching. If I'm not careful, you'll break my fingers." Hisoka's breath was right on my slit, and my hips wiggled hoping to entice him further. He chuckled, "What do you want me to do, Saeki."

He said my name! He rarely used it, instead always calling me 'pet'. Truthfully, I liked that more since it made me feel owned. Still, hearing him call me by name made me happy all the same. "My stomach...It's...tight...p-painful..." I struggled to speak through pleasurable ministrations of his hands. My mouth hung open as every breath came out as shrill moans. There was too much stimulation, and I was still sensitive from both of my orgasms. It felt good, but painful at the same time.

"I'll relieve you soon." He promised, lips now sucking along my backside. He continued down my leg, finding a sensitive spot and sinking his teeth in. I cried in pain, and my legs threatened to give out, but I managed to stay upright through all my trembling. He licked around the fresh would, until he was once again at my entrance. He pulled his fingers out and stretched my vagina lips apart. His mouth was soon where his fingers once were, and the new sensation had me crying out for more. His tongue traced around the hole, before quickly darting in then back out. He did this a few more times until I couldn't take in anymore and delving completely inside. His other hand works my clit, pinching and twisting so it was more painful that pleasurable.

"W-wait...Sto-" My words caught in my throat, eyes open but not seeing anything. My entire being was focused only on Hisoka and what he was doing to me. That he would take his time to attend to my own pleasure rather than his own made me want to burst, and burst I did. My scream was silent, and my body went stiff as I came. He backed away to watch my juice leak out. My body was spent, and my mind was surrounded by a thick haze, making it impossible for me do anything. I barely registered Hisoka's voice as he lifted my hips, and I felt something rubbing against me. I wanted to respond, but my body wouldn't listen. All I could do was moan meekly as he screwed his length into my abused and sensitive hole.

He chuckled at my pitiful position, "Don't worry pet, if you're tired then sleep. I'll be sure to use you till I'm fully satisfied."

His words pleased me to my core. Even as my consciousness faded away, I was happy to know that even then I could please Hisoka.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan on having two more chapters in this story. This was just an idea that has been in the back of my mind, and I couldn't get it out.**


End file.
